


I continui sogni notturni di Natsu

by ImperialPair



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Per me, Natsu Dragonil, le notti potevano benissimo essere considerati dei veri incubi, non perché i contenuti dei miei sogni fossero orribili, ma era l’esatto opposto: erano talmente meravigliosi che quasi desideravo non svegliarmi più.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: I continui sogni notturni di Natsu  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> Pairing: Gray x Natsu  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Natsu ogni notte fa sogni erotici con protagonista Gray  
> OOC PWP Angst

Per me, Natsu Dragonil, le notti potevano benissimo essere considerati dei veri incubi, non perché i contenuti dei miei sogni fossero orribili, ma era l’esatto opposto: erano talmente meravigliosi che quasi desideravo non svegliarmi più.  
Sarò sincero, volevo con tutto me stesso essere rinchiuso per l’eternità all’interno delle immagini che il mio subconscio mi riproponeva tutte le sere: fare l’amore con te, Gray, era ciò che più mancava.  
Potevo capire benissimo perché mi facesse rivivere con quell’intensità le nottate d’amore che un tempo erano la mia unica certezza, ma mi mancavano più di ogni altra cosa.  
Non potevo accettare che fossero solo dei futili sogni e che al mio risveglio tu non fossi davvero al mio fianco.  
Perché dovevi essere morto? Non riuscivo ad accettare quei risvegli bruschi, mi rinfacciavano la tua dipartita rendendoli insopportabili e desideravo solo dormire fino alla fine dell’eternità, almeno il mio subconscio mi dava l’illusione che tu fossi vivo e sarebbe stato un bel compromesso.

«Natsu… ti voglio» La tua voce nei miei sogni, sembrava quasi reale, sai, Gray, un tempo la odiavo con tutto me stesso, ma ormai era diventava la più soave di tutto Magnolia.  
«Gray! Baciami ti prego»  
Sentivo distintamente le tue fredde labbra sul mio corpo da illudermi quasi di non starti semplicemente sognando, ma che tu fossi davvero con le labbra chine sul mio petto: che futili speranze! Ben presto mi sarei risvegliato riportandomi alla tragica realtà.  
Forse non te l’avevo mai detto, ma la tua bocca era ciò che di più gelido esistesse, un tempo sai la detestavo con ogni poro, ma ormai la desideravo solo sentirla sopra l’erezione e rabbrividire quando incominciavi a succhiarmelo.  
«Gray: succhiamelo!»  
«Con grandissimo piacere, Natsu»  
I giochi che mi facevi, Gray Fullbuster, finivano ogni volta per divorare ogni barlume di me e le fiamme che Igneel mi aveva insegnato a dominare, si spegnavano grazie ai tuoi risucchi. La tua bocca erano capaci di provocarmi ogni volta un’estasi atroce che uccideva i miei poteri, e io, il dragon slayer del fuoco, venivo sconfitto dal più intenso dei piaceri: l’orgasmo! Quando venivo nella tua bocca mi risvegliavo e qualcosa dentro me si spezzava di continuo.  
«Gray!»  
Le lacrime mi incamiciavano a scendere con violenza senza che riuscissi a controllarle, il dolore era così atroce che una lame mi tagliava in due, perché doveva essere così doloroso? Alla fine l’unica cosa che desideravo era riabbracciarti, mio adorato, ma l’unica cosa di cui fossi capace per avere pace, era chiudere gli occhi e rivivere per l’ennesima volta quei sogni che ben presto avrebbero spezzato definitivamente il mio cuore.


End file.
